The silicon based condenser microphone also known as an acoustic transducer has been in a research and development stage for more than 20 years. Because of its potential advantages in miniaturization, performance, reliability, environmental endurance, low cost, and mass production capability, the silicon microphone is widely recognized as the next generation product to replace the conventional electret condenser microphone (ECM) that has been widely used in communication, multimedia, consumer electronics, hearing aids, and so on. Of all the silicon based approaches, the capacitive condenser type of microphone has advanced the most significantly in recent years. The silicon condenser microphone is typically comprised of two basic elements which are a sensing element and a pre-amplifier IC device. The sensing element is basically a variable capacitor constructed with a movable compliant diaphragm, a rigid and fixed perforated backplate, and a dielectric spacer to form an air gap between the diaphragm and backplate. The preamplifier IC device is basically configured with a voltage bias source (including a bias resistor) and a source follower preamplifier. Although there have been numerous embodiments of the variable capacitor on silicon substrates, each prior art example includes a dedicated backplate in the construction of the microphone sensing element. Table 1 lists typical examples which employ various materials in the fabrication of a microphone sensing element.
TABLE 1List of Prior Art for Silicon Condenser MicrophonesAuthor/DielectricInventorYearDiaphragmBackplateSpacerRef.Hohm1986Nitride with metalSiliconNitride1Bergqvist1990SiliconGlassOxide2Kuhnel1991Nitride with AlSilicon with AlOxide/Nitride3Scheeper1992PECVD Silicon rich Nitride (Au as metal)SiliconPECVD Si rich Nitride4Bernstein1993Silicon (typical)Nickel (typical)Oxide/Nitride5Bergqvist1994Silicon (1st wafer)Silicon (2nd wafer)Thermal Oxide6Zou1996PolysiliconSiliconNitride + Oxide7Loeppert1996PolysiliconComposite Silicon Nitride-Metal (or Polysilicon)Silicon Nitride8Pedersen1997Polyimide with metalPolyimide with metalPolyimide + Oxide9Rombach2000PolysiliconPolysiliconNitride + Oxide10Brauer2001PolysiliconSiliconOxide11Loeb2001Composite (oxide-poly + metal + polymerSiliconOxide + Nitride12
The references in Table 1 are the following: (1) D. Hohm and G. Hess, “A Subminiature Condenser Microphone with Silicon Nitride Membrane and Silicon Backplate”, J. Acoust. Soc. Am., Vol. 85, pp. 476-480 (1989); (2) J. Bergqvist et al., “A New Condenser Microphone in Silicon”, Sensors and Actuators, A21-23 (1990), pp. 123-125; (3) W. Kuhnel et al., “A Silicon Condenser Microphone with Structured Backplate and Silicon Nitride Membrane”, Sensors and Actuators A, Vol. 30, pp. 251-258 (1991); (4) P. Scheeper et al., “Fabrication of Silicon Condenser Microphones Using Single Wafer Technology”, J. Microelectromech. Systems, Vol. 1, No. 3, pp. 147-154 (1992); (5) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,146,435 and 5,452,268; (6) J. Bergqvist et al., “A Silicon Microphone Using Bond and Etch-back Technology”, Sensors and Actuators A, Vol. 45, pp. 115-124 (1994); (7) Zou, Quanbo, et al., “Theoretical and Experimental Studies of Single Chip Processed Miniature Silicon Condenser Microphone with Corrugated Diaphragm”, Sensors and Actuators A, Vol. 63, pp. 209-215 (1997); (8) U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,220 and 4,870,482; (9) M. Pedersen et al., A Silicon Microphone with Polyimide Diaphragm and Backplate”, Sensors and Actuators A, Vol. 63, pp. 97-104 (1997); (10) P. Rombach et al., “The First Low Voltage, Low Noise Differential Condenser Silicon Microphone”, Eurosensor XIV, The 14th European Conference on Solid State Transducers, Aug. 27-30, 2000, pp. 213-216; (11) M. Brauer et al., “Silicon Microphone Based on Surface and Bulk Micromachining”, J. Micromech. Microeng., Vol. 11, pp. 319-322 (2001); (12) PCT Patent Application No. WO 01/20948 A2.
The inclusion of a dedicated backplate in the microphone sensing element normally leads to manufacturing complications due to its special definitions in material and processing method. The required masking levels as well as the processing issues relating to overlay and spacing between the diaphragm and backplate normally result in a complex and high cost fabrication.
Therefore, an improved structure for a silicon microphone is needed that enables the fabrication process to be simplified at a reduced cost. In particular, a novel design for the variable capacitor component is desirable so that fewer masking levels are needed to produce a microphone sensing element with improved performance.